


Meteors

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Drift and Rodimus watch a meteor shower.





	Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place years after Ratchet's death.

Rodimus walked away from the Rod Pod. The plant's cool plants softly swayed as he walked past them. The ex captain kept walking until his ship was within sight. 

Taking a seat on the ground, the ex-captain brought up a leg and wrapped an arm around it. His digits lightly brushed the side of his leg. Looking up at the sky, he reminisced the first time he had come to the planet.

Rodimus took hold of Drift's servo. Nearly dragging his Third in Command, he led him away from the Rod Pod. “Are you sure Ultra Magnus will be okay with us leaving the group,” Drift asked as the two ran down a hill. “I've already informed he we'd catch up,” Rodimus answered. “That isn't what your aurora says,” Drift protested. Rodimus forced a laugh and kept going.

Rodimus had come to a sudden halt. This had almost caused Drift to go into him. “Please warn me the next time you stop,” he suggested. The captain smiled at his tic. “Take a seat. The show will be starting soon,” Rodimus said as he sat down. 

Drift gave him a questioning look. He studies the surrounding area. Everything looked similar to Earth. Except, there were no humans and various types of vegetation grew everywhere around them.

Taking a seat beside the captain, Drift pointed out, “it's getting dark. We shouldn't stay here too long.” “It'll be fine,” Rodimus reassured. 

Laying back, Rodimus rested the back of his helm onto his arms. His optics stayed focused on the sky. Drift looked down at him. “Rod-,” he was cut off. “Look its beginning,” Rodimus eagerly said as he pointed to the sky.

The sky had turned dark blue and then violet. The stars glistened and meteors danced in the sky. Some of the meteors had vanished faster than others.

Drift watched in awe. The sight was unlike that of Earth. As the meteor shower finished, the sky gradually turned back to it's dark blue state. 

“Pretty cool,” Rodimus said as he looked over at Drift. Drift smiled at his captain. “Yes. Although, I think was beautiful,” he answered. “Just like you,” Rodimus said as he sat up. Drift blushed. “We should get going,” he said.

The two walked back to the ship hand in hand. The Third in Command stopped. “Rodimus,” Drift quietly called out. The captain stopped. He looked at his third in command. Drift walked up close to his captain. Standing on the tips of his peds, he leaned in giving Rodimus a small kiss. “Thank you,” Drift softly said.

The memory faded away. Rodimus had sent Drift texts inviting him to come along. Drift hadn't responded. Like many times before, Rodimus reached into his subspace. Taking out a flask, he started to remove the cap. 

“I thought you said you were cutting back,” a familiar voice called out to him. The ex-captain looked up. A smile came to his face as he saw the white mech standing before him. 

“I have cut back. I figured you weren't coming, so I'd make the night entertaining,” Rodimus answered. Drift sat down beside him. Reaching over, he took the flask and gave it a toss. “Drift that wasn't cheap you know,” Rodimus complained. 

Drift smiled at Rodimus. “Relax, the show is about to start,” he said as he laid back. Rodimus sighed but laid back as well. He rested a servo on his abdomen and the other behind his helm.

The two watched the sky as the meteors danced. Drift gently intertwined his digits with Rodimus’ digits. Rodimus looked over at Drift. Not returning the look Drift softly said, “thank you for inviting me. It's… been a long time. Hasn't it?” Rodimus turned his helm and looked back to the sky. He gave Drift's digits a gentle squeeze as the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending. It is what it is I suppose.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
